dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
HA:TFELT
Perfil right|thumb|300px|Yenny *'Nombre Artístico:' 예은 / YeEun, 핫펠트 / Ha:tfelt *'Nombre Artístico Internacional:' Yenny *'Nombre Coreano:' 박예은 / Park Ye Eun *'Nombre Chino:' 朴譽恩 / Pǔyù'ēn *'Nombre Japonés:' パク・イェウン / Paku i~eun *'Apodos:' Oppa Par, Yenny Queen, Yebaggi *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarina, Compositora, Productora, Actriz, Modelo, MC y DJ. *'Tipo de voz:' Mezzosoprano *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Provincia de Gyeonggi, Ciudad Goyang, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 165cm *'Peso:' 47kg *'Tipo de Sangre:' AB *'Signo zodiacal:' Géminis *'Religión:' Cristiana *'Agencia: JYP Entertainment Biografia Yenny nació en la provincia de Gyeonggi, el 26 de octubre de 1989. Es una rapera, cantante, bailarina, actriz, mc, vj, compositora y productora surcoreana, bajo la agencia JYP Entertainment y miembro actual del grupo Wonder Girls, el cual se encuentra en hiatos desde el 2012; su posición dentro del grupo es: vocalista principal, bailarina y es considerada por las otras miembros como la sub-líder. Ha compuesto distinto temas para el grupo y en el 2014 hizo su debut como solista bajo el nombre '''HA:TFELT Infancia Yenny es la mediana de 3 hijos (una hermana mayor y un hermano menor), se ha revelado que durante sus días de primaria era la numero 1 de su clase, y al entrar a la secundaria paso al segundo puesto. Si bien nunca se ha dicho si su padre murió o abandono a su familia, se sabe que el no vive con ellas y que incluso Yenny no lo recuerda, de niña fue educada solo por su madre, quien estaba encentra de que ella fuera artista Entrada a JYP y debut con Wonder Girls Se dio cuenta de que quería ser cantante a la edad de 11 años por lo que entro a un grupo de canto dentro de su escuela, tiempo después cuando entro a la preparatoria entro en un grupo baile y empezó a participar en distintos concursos, tanto de voz como de baile. Adiciono en 3 ocasiones para JYP Entertainment, pero no fue hasta la 4ta ocasión que fue aceptada, mostrando su perseverancia. Debutó en el reality show "MTV Wonder Girls" en el sexto episodio, emitido el 19 de Enero del 2007, capitulo que muestra su audición y admisión al grupo; en el mismo episodio s e puede ver que cuando Park Jin Young le pregunta: "¿Porque si tienes todo para debutar como solita, quieres hacerlo en un grupo?". A lo que ella le respondió: "Si bien, no desecho la idea de debutar como solita en un futuro, siento que tengo que aprender todavía mucho, y que mejor que en un grupo" Posteriormente hizo su debut en los escenarios junto con el grupo el día 10 de febrero del 2007 con el tema "Irony" en el programa de MBC Show! Music Core, siendo ella la vocalista principal y bailarina del grupo. Ha hecho colaboraciones con varios artistas como 8eight, H Eugene y San E. Hizo un OST para el dorama "Conspiracy in the court" llamado Jeong. Compuso canciones para Wonder Girls como "For Wonderful", "Saying I Love you", "Smile", para el ultimo album, Wonder World, compuso G.N.O... y "Hello To Myself" para el OST del Dorama Dream High 2 entre otras. Debut en solitario) El 23 de Julio JYP lanzo un vídeo teaser asi como 2 imágenes anunciando el debut en solitario de Yenny bajo el nombre de Ha:tfel, su sobrenombre como compositora, con un mini álbum. El 24 de Julio Yenny subió una carta en la pagina de Wonder Girls en la que explicaba que utilizaría su nombre de compositora ya que quería mostrar un imagen diferente, también explico que las 7 pistas las había compuesto y escrito ella misma con ayuda de Lee Woo Min (Quien ayuda a JYP en sus temas) y dijo que Lim y Beenzino colaborarían en su disco, mientras que Yubin aparecería en el MV y fue junto con ella productora del mismo. El 31 de Julio fue lanzado su Mini Álbum de debut con el titulo "Me?" que cuenta con 7 pistas y con el sencillo promocional "Ain't Nobody". El disco se grabo en New York y fue producido por ella misma Días antes de anunciar su debut SunMi, Yubin y ella misma, daban indicios y pistas de este en sus cuentas de Instagram. Dramas *'2013:' Basketball (tvN) *'2012:' Dream High 2 (KBS, Cameo) *'2008:' That Person Is Coming (MBC, Cameo) Películas *'2012:' The Wonder Girls *'2010:'' The Last Godfather (Cameo) Musicales *'2013-2014:' Los tres mosqueteros Videos Musicales *'2014:' Gaeko (feat. Zion.T & HA:TFELT) - No Make Up *'2010:' JYP Nation - This Crhistmas *'2008:' Varis Artistas - I Love Asia / Smile Again *'2008:' Varis Artistas - Cry With Us Discografia 'Mini Álbum' Temas para dramas *'2012:' "Hello To Myself" - Dream High 2 Colaboraciones *'2014:' Gaeko (feat. Zion.T & HA:TFELT) - No Make Up *'2014:' SunMi) - If That Was You (그게 너라면), (Full Moon] *'2013:' Rhythmking (ft. Bumkey, Yenny & Shorry J) - Think About You *'2013:' Leo Kekoa - I Can Give *'2013:' Leo Kekoa - So Good *'2010:' JYP Nation - This Chrismas *'2010:' San-E - Lets Play *'2008:' H-Eugene - Baby I Love You *'2008:' Various Artist - I love Asia *'2008:' Variuos Artist - Cry With Us *'2007:' 8eight, Min Sun Ye y Pdogg-Sai - Between *'2007:' Kwon Tae Eun & Jay Park - 정 (Jeong) Composiciones 2014: *Yenny - Iron Girl (Feat. Lim) - (Me?) *Yenny - Truth - (Me?) *Yenny - Ain't Nobody - (Me?) *Yenny - Bond (Feat. Beenzino) - (Me?) *Yenny - Wherever Together - (Me?) *Yenny - Peter Pan - (Me? *Yenny - 다운 (Nothing Lasts Forever) - (Me?) *SunMi - If That Was You (그게 너라면) - (Full Moon) 2013: * Leo Kekoa - So Good * *You're In Me - 2012: *Wonder Girls - R. E. A. L. - (Wonder Party) *Wonder Girls - Girlfriend - (Wonder Party) *Yenny - Hello To Myself - (Dream High 2) 2011 *Wonder Girls - G.N.O.(Girls Night Out) - (Wonder World]) *Wonder Girls - Me In - (Wonder World ) *Yenny: Smile 2008: *Wonder Girls - Saying I Love You - (The Wonder Years: Trilogy) *Wonder Girls - For Wonderful (Wonder Girls) Realitys *MTV Wonder Girls Seasion 1 *MTV Wonder Girls Seasion 2 *MTV Wonder Girls Seasion 3 *Wonder Bakery *Welcome to Wonderland *MTV Wonder Girls Seasion4 *Made in Wonder Girls Televisión *So You Think You Can Dnace *SBS Gayo Daeyeon Music Drama with Big Bang *The Wendy Williams Show Radio *'2014 - Presente:' KBS 2FM Radio Domingos 10:00PM (Permanente) *'2013 - 2014:' Younha's Starry Night (Ocasional) *'2013:'MBC - Radio Star con Wonder Girls MC *KSB Music Bank (Co-Hosed with Ahn So Hee y Choi Minho ) CF Con Wonder Girls *Crown Haim *Baskin Robbins *TBJ (The Best Jeans) (Wonder Girls y 2AM *Red Pen *Pizza Bingo *TAAN *Keroro Fighter *IVYclub *Free Style *Vita 500 *EVER Slim Panda Phone *MBC 1833 *1677 *EXR *Crown Bakery *WG by Wonder Girls *Peripera Wonder Line *BBQ Chicken *LG KTF Ever clamshell called Audition (EV-W530) *Fitflops *Cafe Mori (Wonder Girls y Thunder) *EVER Audition *Sony Ericsson *Kia Forte *Love in Seoul City *EXR Loves PUCCA *MarshPuff Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: ' Wonder Girls **'Posición: ' Vocalista Principal /Bailarina *'Educación:' **'Universidad:' Kyung Hee University (Mayor Música post-moderna) *'Familia: ' Padre, madre, hermana y hermano *'Descubrimiento:' Sistem UCC (JYP) *'Debut:' 2006 audición durante el show "MTV Wonder Girls" Temporada 1 *'Idiomas:' Coreano (Fluido)/Inglés (Fluido)/Chino (Medio)/Japonés (Básico) /Español (medio) *'Aficiones:' Cine, música, la salud, escuchar música, ir a conciertos, leer. *'Habilidades:' Canto / baile / Música/ *'Especialidad:' Vocal, Coreografia, Poppin, Street, danza contemporánea, Composición *'Comida Favorito:' Sushi, tartas de huevo y Chobac *'Artistas Favoritos:' Lauryn Hill, Aretha Flankin y So Hyang *'Color Favorito:' Verde *'Tiempo de practica': 3 meses *'Instrumentos: '''Guitarra y piano *'Tipo ideal:' Un hombre de familia *'Mascotas:' Un perro llamado "Niño" del cual YuBin también es dueña. *'Fanclub': YeEun Impact *Desde el 2013 vive con sus tres compañeras de grupo YuBin, Lim y SunMi pese a que desde el 2011 ya no era obligatorio que las integrantes de WG vivan juntas. *Su nombre como compositora es' Ha:tfelt''' que viene de HeartFelt (sentimiento del corazón) esto quiere decir que sus composiciones vienen de los sentimientos más profundos de su corazón, y a la vez significa HotFelt '''ya que hot se pronuncia '''Hat '''que significa que sus composiciones tienen algo de '''picor y sensualidad, ella dice que puedes ver su significado de las dos formas por eso abrevio las palabras. *Gano en una encuesta a nivel de Corea como un gran futuro como compositora. *Fue Rechazada cuando audiciono para JYPE en 3 ocasiones, Ella menciono que si en verdad deseas algo debes de luchar hasta coseguirlo, sin importar cuantas veces falles debes de aprender a levantarte. *Comparte Habitación con Yoo Bin integrante de las Wonder Girls en los EEUU. *Sabe tocar muy bien la guitarra y el piano, siempre es la acompañante a sus canciones. *Es como la segunda mamá de Wonder Girls recordemos que la 1ra es Sun Ye. *Hye Rim le teme mucho a Yenny, dijo que es una chica con caracter. *Ella es la que mejor domina el ingles en Wonder Girls. *Es muy cercana a Junho de 2PM y del resto de miembros al igual que Suzy de Miss A. *De no haber sido cantante, le hubiese gustado ser maestra o abogada. *Se considera muy mala dibujante. *Ella escogio como su tipo ideal a Onew de SHINee. *Su canción favorita y la cual se identifica es "W'hen You Believe" '''de Whitney Houston y Mariah Carey, ya que con esta canción audiciono por 4 vez en 'JYPE y la aceptaron dentro de la Compañía. *En el grupo también se le conoce por ser una gran compositora como su recientemente su composición '"Girlfriend" '''del album '''Wonder Party '''la cual compuso por su ex-novio, dicha canción es basada por una situación que vivió con el mismo en la vida real. *Compuso una canción para los Fans titulada '"For:Wonderful" donde expresa su agradecimiento a los "Wonderful's"(FanClub de las Wonder Girls) por todo su apoyo. *Su tipo de chico es como Onew de Shinee *'Jin Youn Park(JYP) ' En una entrevista fue cuestionado acerca de quien sería el que ocuparía su lugar como productor en JYPE- el dijo que posiblemente sería''' YeEun''' ó JoKwon(2AM) *A debutado en los escenarios del Teatro, a recibido muy buenas criticas no solo del publico si no de sus compañeros mayores en la actuación. *Hizo su debut como actriz de drama en Basketball *"Full Moon" primer mini álbum de SunMi tendrá un tema compuesto por Yenny "If That Was You", el cual tendrá 2 versiones, una cantada por SunMi y la otra con colaboración de Yenny (esta última solo vendrá en el álbum físico) *A Ki Sung Yeung (jugador de futbol) un comentarista de deporte le pregunto que quien era su chica ideal, a lo que el respondio; "Ye Eun de Wonder Girls", entonces el comentarista respondió: “Supongo que no te importa la apariencia”. Después de eso, muchos fans e internautas indignados hablaron mal del comentarista, pero Yenny despues publicó en su Twitter: “¡Creo que solo lo dijo bromeando, así que solo ríanse~! Sonrian ~”. Esto atrapó la atención de los internautas, por el comportamiento educado y tranquilo que mostró Yenny. * Realizó su debut en solitario, bajo el nombre de''' Ha:tfelt', (seudónimo que utiliza como compositora) con el sencillo "Ain't Nobody" del Mini Álbum "ME?" el 31 de Julio. *Ella produjo su disco de debut y MV, ademas compuso los 7 temas de este con ayuda de Lee Woo Min. *Lim y Beenzino tienen colaboraciones en su disco. *Yubin fue productora junto con ella de su MV, ademas tiene una aparición. *Días antes de anunciar su debut SunMi, Yubin y ella misma, daban indicios y pistas de este en sus cuentas de Instagram. *Hyuna (ex- Wonder Girls ) mostro su apoyo al debut de Yenny, diciendo que era genial la promoción de ellas juntas. *La canción "Ain't nobody" se posicionó en el puesto #1 en varios charts como Cyworld , Olleh , Genie, Bugs. Y entre el top de 5 de Melon, Naver , Daum, Monkey, etc. *Yenny ganó la encuesta realizada por Mwave acerca del "mejor comeback" entre ella y Hyuna. * '''Billboard' reveló su lista “'Los 10 Mejores Álbumes K-Pop del 2014'” y HA:TFELT se posicionó en el 5to lugar con su Mini Álbum "ME?", superando artistas como Rain, CNBLUE, Taeyang, entre otros. Siendo además el único album debut en toda la lista. Enlaces *Web Site Official *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Twitter *Instagram Galeria Park Ye Eun.jpg|The Wonder Beigins Yenny_0.jpg|The Wonder Beigins Park Ye Eun2.jpg|The Wonder Years Yenny_1.jpg|The Wonder Years Yenny_2.jpg|The Wonder Years Yenny_3.jpg|The Wonder Years Yenny_4.jpg|The Wonder Years Yenny_5.jpg|Stupid Park Ye Eun3.jpg|So Hot Yenny6.jpg|So Hot Park Ye Eun4.jpeg|The Wonder Years:Trilogy Yenny7.jpg||The Wonder Years:Trilogy Vídeografía thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px Categoría:KCantante Categoría:CCantante Categoría:CBailarín Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:JYP Entertainment Categoría:CModelo Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KMC Categoría:KCompositora Categoría:KPop Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KProductor Categoría:VJ Categoría:JCantante